


Consecuencias

by Aratziel



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratziel/pseuds/Aratziel
Summary: Estaba celoso... Él había estado desesperado buscando a su Maestro por 820 años y cuando AL FIN lo encontró ni siquiera podía estar solo con él por unos segundos.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 18





	Consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Solo un cortito, pero con mucho amor... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Frankenstein sabía que sus acciones habían estado completamente fuera de lugar desde hace un par de semanas y podía sentir que Raizel también lo notaba por su incomodidad a través del vínculo, de seguro, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía castigarle por eso. Era de su total conocimiento que no le gustaba sancionarlo.

Ahora, claro que era plenamente consciente de estar pidiendo un castigo a gritos. Su pobre Maestro, verdaderamente no merecía un sirviente tan desvergonzado como él.

Y lo peor era que, a pesar de saber que estaba teniendo un mal comportamiento, no lo podía evitar.

Estaba celoso.

Celoso de los niños del colegio, celoso de sus chicos y hasta celoso de Raskreia. Ella era la que peor lo ponía sin duda. ¿¡Qué significaban esos sonrojos pocos disimulados cuando miraba a SU Maestro!? Él había estado desesperado buscando a su Maestro por 820 años y cuando AL FIN lo encontró ni siquiera podía estar solo con él por unos segundos. Siempre alguien rondaba cerca.

No había sido fácil controlar la Lanza Oscura durante el tiempo que su Maestro estuvo dormido. Incontables veces cayó en la desesperación y la locura y, al parecer, algo de eso había quedado arraigado muy profundo en él. Esa parte demente y corroída, que era la que más lo avergonzaba y menos quería que Raizel viese. Sin embargo, con todo lo que sucedía estaba claramente saliendo a luz.

Su pelo se meció, con la suave brisa de la noche, cuando se recargó en el barandal del balcón. Debía encontrar una solución para no causar más pesar a su Maestro. Era inconcebible que se portara como un crío como si tuviesen tiempo para eso y no hubiera un montón de problemas sobre sus cabezas.

—Frankenstein —la suave voz y la silueta de su Maestro a su lado lo sobresaltaron. Había estado bloqueando el vínculo para despejar un poco su mente, además era demasiado embarazoso que Raizel tuviera acceso a la oscura parte de él que trataba de contener con tanto ahínco.

—¿Necesita algo, Maestro? —preguntó con una pequeña inclinación hacia él, servicial, reponiéndose de la sorpresa al instante. Raizel sólo lo observó con sus profundos ojos rojos sin decir nada, ¿vendría a castigarlo? Por supuesto, no era como que no lo mereciera.

—Has estado cerrando el vínculo con frecuencia. —Fue una afirmación, quizás con una mezcla de reclamo. La bonita mirada de su Maestro aún estaba fija en él.

—Lo lamento, Maestro —se apresuró a decir algo nervioso. Esto no era lo que había esperado. Era peor. Si Raizel le pedía acceso entonces no habría nada que pudiera esconder —. No quería molestarlo —se disculpó con remordimiento.

—No me molesta. Me preocupa —aclaró, los ojos de Raizel se suavizaron. Su lindo Maestro, de verdad no era digno de poder estar con él.

—No fue mi intención. Hay algunas cosas que debo solucionar con las que no deseo incomodarle —trató de explicarse.

Los brazos de Raizel envolviéndolo en un instante en un abrazo algo tieso lo dejaron perplejo y estaba pensando en si sería blasfemo el responder o no cuando su Maestro acortó la distancia de sus rostros y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Has estado enojado y triste. —Las mejillas de Raizel estaban teñidas de carmín y su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido mientras trataba de explicarse. Sus brazos no soltaron su cuerpo—. Los abrazos y besos sirven para hacer sentir mejor a la persona que quieres.

Frankenstein quiso reír, de esa forma demente que a veces se le escapaba, pero se contuvo. No quería por nada del mundo asustar a su Maestro y que dejara de abrazarlo. En cambio, relajó su cuerpo y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Soy la persona que quiere? —preguntó en un susurro. Y era algo retórico, porque se amaban tanto que sus almas estaban unidas.

Raizel asintió seguro, luciendo tan avergonzado que Frankenstein no pudo hacer nada si no amarlo más.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había esperado avanzar en una relación física con su Maestro. Eso de alguna forma era la cima en su escala de blasfemias, pero a la vez era lo que le resultaba más atrayente y deseado. De Raizel lo quería todo, absolutamente todo y lo que le diera lo veneraría. Solo porque era su Maestro, su Raizel, su Dios.

—¿Puedo hacer más, Maestro?

Raizel asintió y él no perdió tiempo para volver a juntar sus bocas esta vez con una presión mucho más firme. —Separe los labios —instruyó a través del vínculo, y fue obedecido al acto sin cuestionamientos.

Suspiró mientras colaba su lengua dentro de esa tibia y húmeda cavidad, antes de recorrerla rozando con especial cuidado los filosos colmillos.

—Imite lo que yo hago, Maestro —deslizó esta vez. Raizel lo hizo, y él lo alentó abriendo por completo el vínculo para mostrarle lo bien que lo hacia sentir y lo satisfecho que se encontraba. El beso fue tierno y torpe como su Maestro, mas lo dejó rebosante de felicidad. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: la confirmación de que todavía, a pesar de los siglos, se pertenecían. Su dulce Maestro, le había entregado el principio de lo que anhelaba, aceptando el riesgo de que de seguro querría más.

Cuando el beso terminó, Raizel, otra vez, lo miró directo a los ojos. Su boca roja, a causa de lo que habían estado haciendo, lucía apetecible.

—Esto no lo tendrás que compartir con nadie. —Su vergüenza corrió través de la conexión luego de unos segundos, quizás porque recién había comprendido la totalidad del mensaje dicho. Con la conexión tan abierta era imposible que ya no supiera lo que había estado sucediendo y el porqué de su mal comportamiento, y de todas formas elegía aceptarlo por entero. Su bondadoso, Maestro.

—Gracias, Maestro —susurró realmente agradecido—. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más? —se aventuró entonces apretando el abrazo y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Podemos —concedió Raizel, acariciando su cabello en lentos movimientos. Frankenstein pensó que probablemente no podría llegar a amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba en ese momento.


End file.
